Wake Up Call
by cr8zymommy
Summary: One-shot M/R SLASH Funny little thing I wrote where Spencer gets a wake up call one morning when he's late for work and the team hears a little more than they're supposed to.


"_Hello?"_ The voice on the other end of the line sounded almost asleep.

Amused, Garcia sat back in her chair, sharing a grin with Emily. "You, my little love muffin, are late for work. Boss man told me to call and tell you to get your skinny little rear in gear. We've got a case and wheels are up in an hour."

"_What? Oh, man. I can't believe it. What time is it? How late am I?"_ Spencer sounded much more awake now.

She could barely contain her laughter at the annoyance and panic in Spencer's voice. "You're like, forty five minutes later, sugar bun." She told him. In the background she and Emily could hear the sounds of something scuffling around. Then there was the sound of someone hitting someone else. _"You shut off the alarm!" _They heard Spencer whisper. His voice was distant like he was trying to muffle what he was saying. The girls didn't let him know he was failing. _"Get up, get up!"_

"You ok there, Reid?" Garcia asked teasingly.

"_Yeah I'm-omph!"_ There was a loud thud and Spencer's voice was suddenly far away. _"What the hell? I wake you up and you knock me out of bed?"_ He was demanding. To their utter surprise, they heard another male voice that they instantly recognized. _"I didn't mean to, pretty boy. You were poking at me. What was I supposed to do, just lay there and not jump? You know I'm ticklish!"_

"_So you swing out an arm and knock me out of bed? You do realize I'm going to have a bruise now. I landed on your stupid shoe."_

"_That's where I took them off at? Couldn't find it last night when I was taking Clooney out."_

Garcia turned wide eyes to Emily, doing nothing to hide her gleeful grin. Spencer and Morgan? 'Holy cow!' she mouthed. Emily looked just as shocked and just as pleased. The women leaned closer, listening to the voices that were still talking. Apparently Spencer had forgotten all about the phone.

"_Well if you'd put your shoes where they belong, you'd know where to find them at three oh four in the morning, now wouldn't you?"_

"_Wait a second."_ Morgan's voice grew louder, slightly annoyed. _"How do you know what time it was? I tried to wake you up but I got no answer. Were you pretending to be asleep?"_

"_Did you really expect me to get up at that time and go with you to walk YOUR dog in the freezing cold?"_

The girls covered their mouths to hide their laughter when Morgan replied _"I would have warmed you up, pretty boy."_

There was a moment of silence before Spencer spoke again. They imagined the young doctor had been too flustered to say anything. They were wrong. What he said next had their mouths dropping open in shock._ "I know that. Which is why I woke you up an hour later. You're a hell of a lot of fun to wake up, you know. You make the best sounds when you're half asleep."_

"_It's not every day a dude wakes up to find his sexy ass lover climbing on top of him. Damn, baby boy. You were fucking hot."_

"Oh my God." Emily whispered. She knew she shouldn't listen anymore—that was definitely an image she would never get out of her head now—but she couldn't stop herself. She sat there, eyes wide, staring at the speaker on the phone. Neither woman heard the door open, or heard Aaron and Dave walk in. The men were about to say something when Spencer's voice filled the room once more.

"_Where's the rest of my stuff? Wait a second…is that…CLOONEY!"_

"_Damn, boy, don't bellow. What the hell?"_

"_Your DOG has my boxers! Come here, Clooney. Come on, give those back. Dammit, come on, those are mine! No, no, dammit!" _There was more thumping, something crashing around in the background, followed by a dog barking happily. _"Get back here, Clooney, those are mine! Come on, come on...that's it. Good bo—dammit! Derek, your dog stole my sock! Are you going to help me or are you just going to sit there and laugh at me?"_ Sure enough, Morgan's laughter could be heard echoing around them.

The two senior profilers stared in surprise at the phone on Garcia's desk. Neither said anything as they listened to the dog barking and Spencer cursing, using language they'd never heard from him before. All the while Morgan continued to laugh.

Finally there was a thump that abruptly cut off Morgan's laughter and Clooney's barking. They heard movement and Morgan saying _"Shit! Spencer, kid, you ok?"_

"_Ow, dammit. Dammit! That's it, Derek. That is IT!"_

"_Aw, pretty boy, it was an accident. Come here, let me make sure you're ok. Let me look at your head."_

"_Do you really think that'll help right at the moment?"_

Emily had to cover her mouth to stop herself from snorting with laughter. They heard Morgan chuckle, low and deep. _"Pervert. Your other head."_ He teased. Then, _"Shit, baby boy, you're bleeding."_

"_Of course I am."_ Spencer let out a resigned sigh. _"Why wouldn't I be? It's been a perfect morning so far. What with your dog stealing my socks and underwear, you knocking me out of bed, the phone….oh my fucking God."_

"_What, what is it? Spencer? Where are you going?"_

More thumping, more shuffling, a few more muttered curse words. Then they could all tell the phone had been picked up again. Garcia could just picture the horrified look that would be on Spencer's face. His voice squeaked slightly when he timidly said _"Hello?"_

"Spencer, you've got some splainin' to do." Garcia teased him.

"_Oh my God."_ Mortification was prominent in his whispered words. _"I didn't, I mean, oh shit. Shit."_

Before anyone could say anything, there was a funny sound only seconds before Morgan's voice came clearly over the line._ "Hello, baby girl_." The other man said cheerfully. _"I imagine you've got me on speaker, from how horrified Spencer seems. What's the damage?"_

"Good morning, Morgan." Emily said with a laugh.

"You're late." Aaron added in. Dave simply laughed.

Instead of being embarrassed, Morgan just laughed. _"Well, guess that's one way to come out to you guys. Now pretty boy can't keep putting it off. Though I doubt he'll stop blushing all the way to work. Sorry about this, Hotch. I must have hit snooze. We'll be in as quick as we can."_

"Wheels up in an hour, Morgan."

"_Yes, Sir. See you soon. Oh, and Garcia? I know you, baby girl, and I know you recorded this. I totally want a copy."_ With that, a loud click filled the room.


End file.
